Movies, Birthdays, and Chocolate
by KimieArato
Summary: Oneshot SasuNaru.Basically an one of my many ideas that i just happened to write.


Naruto ran stealthily through the damp cave. "Shit! he's hot on my tail. I've got to shake him. He said between gasps. Skidding to a stop, Naruto's red eyes scanned the cave. Something wasn't right. His pursuer had stopped. Naruto turned his head to his right and then left, his blond locks flicking, and flailing around. Things got quiet. The slow drips of water echoed through the empty darkness. A piercing sound followed by a splatter of what sounded like water splashing against the cave wall, broke the silence. A sword impaled Naruto's stomach, his blood staining it as it went deeper through him. Naruto's face became blank. His lips parted slightly. His blank expression did not last long, for the pain was hard to bare. Squinting his eyes and opening his mouth in a silent yell, Naruto collapsed to his knees, gripping the sword that had done the deed. A dark figure smirked and said in a gnarly voice, "A monster like you only deserves to die slowly. The man left, spitting and cursing at Naruto, who's eyes stared at a faraway invisible object. Naruto swallowed hard. Clenching his eyes tight, he gripped the sword and yanked it out. He let out a groan of pain. Naruto placed his trembling hand upon his wound. Pulling it away from himself, and into his eyesight, he saw his skin drenched in blood. The crimson liquid dripping off his fingers. He coughed, spitting up more red. It trickled down his chin and neck, seeping into his black turtleneck collar. With one more expression of pain, Naruto gritted his teeth and fell to the ground. His body immediately becoming motionless. Not seconds after his death, did a certain raven haired boy stumble upon Naruto. Sasuke, with his katana in hand, stood in shock at the sight he was taking in. His jaw unhinged wide open, his katana rolled off his fingers, letting out a large crashing sound and it hit the rocky cave floor. Sasuke fell to his knees, still speechless. His hands hovering over the bloodied body, that was Naruto. Sasuke opening his mouth to speak, but was silenced by his lips trembling. The cave was silent again, and eerie silence that hung over Sasuke like a thick fog. Finally getting the strength to talk, Sasuke held Naruto close, not caring that the blood was staining his pure white clothes, he screamed. His voice hoarse and low. Sasuke buried his face in Naruto's chest, sobbing and gasping. His shoulder trembling with every breath."Naruto! Oh god no. Please wake up. Wake up-wakeupwakeupwakeup!" his yell, muffled by Naruto's shirt. "WAKE UP!!!"

**Aaaaaand...CUT! Ok people that's a wrap! My god! I'm a genius!"**

The very tough, yet annoying, Sakura Haruno spoke out through a megaphone. She was wearing her bubble gum colored hair up in a tight pony tail and a grey vest that said "Director" on the front and back. Immediately after she spoke out, Sasuke lifted his head from Naruto; who was very much alive. Both boys stood up, un-phased by the scene that just took place.  
Meanwhile, there was a mob of girls of Konoha, young and old, forming just outside of the Chunin's blockade. (which consisted of familiar ninja's such and Iruka and Kakashi.) All squealing and yelling, all for Sasuke. (If you haven't caught on by now, then I suggest you stop reading, because you'll only be more and more confused)  
Sakura leapt off her chair and skipped towards Sasuke and Naruto, who were now both standing. "Oh Sasuke, you were brilliant! I'm SO glad you agreed to star in my dazzling, yet depressing, love story between two Genins and how their forbidden love has cursed their very existence!" Sakura said with hearts in her eyes. Sasuke rolled his, he hadn't done it for her. He was forced by Kakashi. He said that it would count as an A-ranked mission and he would be paid for it. Naruto smiled as he saw his first crush giggle sheepishly at Sasuke.  
But Naruto's smile was wiped of at Sakura's next words. "But I would of LOVED to cast someone else, like me for example, to be your lover but I had to direct it,to have my vision come alive! So we were stuck with casting another BOY,not to mention that its Naruto." Sakura gave Naruto an evil glare.  
_"Man, if looks could kill."_ Naruto thought to himself. Of course, what Sakura had said hurt him,a lot; to be detailed, but he wouldn't let anybody know. He had his reputation to keep up. But of course, he hadn't been planning to be in this stupid "dream" of Sakura's. Iruka forced him for some reason,bribed him with ramen and what not. The roar of fan girls got louder as Sasuke whipped his head to the side to flip his hair out of his eyes. _"Oh dear god."_ Sasuke thought. "_If I hear one more squeal I'm going to go kill"_ But he resisted his violent urge and turned away from the crowd. "I'm going to my room."He said bluntly. Sakura's "dream" had to be taken place in a desert area so all the actors and crew (escorted by a few body guards,hence the Chunin, Gennin,etc. etc...)So they had stayed in a resort not too far from where they were filming. Sasuke did not turn around to look at Sakura as she spoke "O-oh, well...th-thanks Sasuke! Maybe we could talk about the premiere over dinner...or..." Sasuke just kept walking. Sakura dropped her raised hand in defeat.

Meanwhile, Naruto had been standing silently, watching it all. Sakura, the mob of girls, Kakashi and Iruka struggling to keep them out, and Sasuke. Naruto had never noticed before, but Sasuke was really dramatic, really into all of this kind of stuff. Who would of thought. Naruto looked over at Sakura, then at the ground. "I could go to dinner with you Sakura. If you'd like! I've got a lot of ideas for the premiere!" Naruto said to his feet. He could feel the rejection coming. "You wish Naruto." Sakura said coldly as she turned away and walked in the opposite direction. Naruto sighed at the usual turndown, even though he knew he had given up on Sakura long ago. He had asked Sakura to dinner to celebrate something other than the finishing of the movie, something that everybody seemed to either have forgotten, or didn't care about.

Sasuke sat on his bed staring wrathfully at the box of candy, cards and other nice things that had appeared in his room. "I hate you." he said throwing a kunai at the brown cardboard, full aware that the inanimate objects would not reply. The kunai stuck in the box with a dull thud. Before Sasuke could torture the objects any further, a knock came at his door.

Sasuke groaned, praying to God, or gods,he really didn't know(or care) which one it was, that it wasn't Sakura at this door. The knock came again. "I'm coming." Sasuke said plainly. He readied himself for a high pitched yell or hug of some sort, but to his surprise, it was a bashful looking blonde at his door. Naruto' s lips were puckered and his eyes were set on the wall to his right. Sasuke tilted an eyebrow up, and leaned out his door. He looked to his left,then to his right,no girl was in sight. "Hi." He said, though it wasn't a statement, it was delivered much more as a question. A question asking "what are you doing here?" Naruto smiled slowly. His white teeth shown across his face. He turned his head to face Sasuke. "Yo teme! Mind if I come in?!" He said in his proud-to-be-loud voice. Before Sasuke could give an answer, Naruto pushed Sasuke aside and invited himself in. Sasuke blushed a little and stuttered. "N-Naruto? W-what are you doing here? I-" He stopped as he saw the look on Naruto's face.

"Oh.My.God." Naruto said in awe. Sasuke walked to him. "What?" he asked. Naruto looked around the room with a smile tugging at one side of his lips. "You sure lucked out. Your room is ten times the size of mine. And it smells nice." Naruto said as he started to grope around, touching every book, lamp, picture, etc...he could find. Sasuke sighed and he regained his icy expression. "What are you doing here dobe?" He saw Naruto make a face at the insulting nickname. Sasuke smirked, he loved how he had such dominance over Naruto when it came to name calling. With that aside, a strange silence filled the room. It seemed that Naruto was looking everywhere except Sasuke. _"Well, this is strange,even for Naruto."_ Sasuke thought to himself.

Before Sasuke could say; or think rather, anything else, Naruto let out a gasp. Sasuke looked up half shocked and half puzzled. Naruto was standing in front of the box of goodies that he had saved from a cruel and inhumane torturing. "Is all of this yours Sasuke-teme?!" Naruto turned to face Sasuke, who furrowed his brows. "Uh, yeah. Why?" He said, making it sound more like a confused statement rather than a question. Naruto smiled widely and laughed. "That's so cool! You've got so much here! Look, you've even got imported American candy!" Naruto shoved his hand in the box, rummaged around, and pulled out a small candy, packaged in a yellow wrapping. "..._starbursts_" He read, his strong Japanese accent smothering the Americanized sweet's name. Sasuke watched as Naruto excitedly grabbed the box, jumped onto his bed and started to dig around some more. Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked over to his bed, to join the overly hyper and random blonde. Sasuke sat at the end of his bed, while Naruto sat near his pillows. "Naruto.Naruto? NARUTO!" He yelled, making his friend stop in his tracks. Naruto's head was down, his blond locks falling gracefully over his eyes, hiding his face. Sasuke was taken back by his own anger. Taking a moment to regain himself, Sasuke cleared his throat. "Naruto, may I ask, why you are in my room?" He asked.  
Naruto's hands still moved among the goods, slowly though. After a moment, Naruto spoke softly. "You were the only one that would care." Sasuke's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?"

"Well...today is a pretty important day to me, and I guess nobody seemed to remember it,but that's ok! Don't get me wrong! I don't go around asking people to remember this kind of thing."

"Naruto...you're not making much sense."

"I-I know. It's just that...its... well, It's my birthday." Naruto looked up and smiled, though it wasn't very convincing. There was sadness written all over it. Sasuke, once again, was shocked. It was beginning to become a surprise enriched night. Sasuke would of never imagined the dobe to come to him about this kind of thing. Was Naruto really sure that Sasuke was the one that would really care? I mean, Sasuke Uchiha, the sensitive type? Not very likely. Still, something had told Naruto that Sasuke would care, and believe it or not...there was that one string in Sasuke's heart that could be tugged ever so slightly. "W-well then, Happy Birthday...I guess." Sasuke said, his voice falling to a mumble by the end of his sentence. Naruto's fake smile faded. "Please...don't say that, Sasuke"

"Wha-why not?"

"I mean, not to sound ungrateful and all,but my birthday isn't the greatest of all days for me. It marks the day of my birth..." His eyes fell to the box, where his hands where now motionlessly, laying on top of the candy. "But,it also marks the day of when both my mother and father died. All...all because of me." Sasuke lowered his eyes as well. He had never thought of it that way. Sasuke knew how Naruto felt. The feeling of being alone, lost in the shadows of darkness. With nothing but pain to put you to sleep at night.  
Naruto, listen. You shouldn't feel that way. Its not your fault, you know that right? It was all...just a bad series of events. There's no reason you should hold on to it for so long." As Sasuke said this, he couldn't help but feel like a hypocrite. He was telling this to Naruto, but the person that these words really needed to be spoken to, was himself. Naruto looked up, once again. A warm smile slowly coming across his face. Sasuke smiled as well. Well, as much of a smile as his cold stone face could pull off. So I guess, it was more of him just pulling back his lips, and nodding.

In a random change of the mood, Naruto's eyes widened and he yelled. Sasuke jerked his head back, a little shocked by...well...the random change in mood! "Y-you have 'Hershey's chocolate!'" Naruto said as he held up a candy bar covered in a brown wrapper. Knowing that Sasuke hates any kind of sweet thing, Naruto assumed he wouldn't mind if he ate it. He opened the chocolate and was about to pop it in his mouth when he heard a muffled, wince like, sound come from Sasuke. Naruto had his mouth open and the chocolate hovering close to his tongue. He tilted an eyebrow and stared and Sasuke, who had his face turned in embarrassment. Naruto closed his mouth. "What's this? Does the Sasuke Uchiha have a weakness for chocolaty goodness?"

Sasuke turned towards Naruto, puckered his lips and lifted his eyebrows coolly. "Like I'd be a slave to something as foolish as a piece of candy." Even though he said this with confidence, his eyes never met Naruto's. Naruto sighed mockingly and said "Ah,I see. Well then, you wont mind if I just...**eat** it then would you?" Naruto opening his mouth once again.  
Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't." He threatened. But Naruto just gave an open mouth smile and began to bring the chocolate to his tongue. Naruto closed his eyes in victory, and just as he was about to place the chocolate in his mouth, Sasuke lunged at him, the impact causing Naruto's jaws to come down on the chocolate, biting it, but failing to break it.(Basically...it was just sticking out of his mouth. Lol)

Sasuke pinned Naruto's wrists to the bed and straddled over Naruto's hips. Despite the position they were in, Sasuke narrowed his eyes and put his face close to Naruto's. The chocolate had been in Naruto's warm and moist mouth for a little too long, for a trail of sweet chocolate was dripping down his chin. "That chocolate was for me dobe!" Sasuke said. Naruto smiled, despite the fact that the chocolate was literally melting into liquid in his mouth ,dripping down his chin and neck. Just then, a familiar pink haired girl burst into the room, it was as if the Gods themselves had gave them the gift of bad timing.

"Sasuke-kun I hope you are enjoying your gifts your fans gave you! I gave you the chocolate though, even though I know you don't really like sweet things, I thought you could have some use for it. Since you were working so hard for me in my film. Maybe we could eat some...of...it...together..." Sakura slowed her speech to a stop at the sight that was presented before her. The two stars of her film, one on top of the other...with melting chocolate all over the other one's face. "S-Sasuke...you...and Naruto..." She seemed speechless. Sasuke and Naruto stared at her, and then at each other. "I-I've got to tell Ino about this!" Sakura yelled and ran away, slamming the door.

"S-Sakura wait!" Sasuke called out, but Sakura was long gone. A moment of silence passed. "a-ano...Sasuke. You can get off me now." Naruto spoke, his pronunciation altered because of the chocolate that was still in his mouth. "What? O-oh, right!" Sasuke quickly got off of Naruto, and the bed. Naruto sat up and took the chocolate out of his mouth and threw it in the trash, that was next to the bed. He sat up, and turned his body so that his legs were dangling off of Sasuke's bed. "I-I think I'd better leave." He said quietly. Sasuke nodded.

Naruto walked to Sasuke's door, Sasuke followed. Before Naruto left he turned towards Sasuke, his head down. "Th-thanks Sasuke. For...cheering me up, and spending my birthday with me." Naruto looked up at Sasuke and smiled. As he turned to leave, Sasuke stopped him by grabbing his wrist. "Wha-?" Naruto began to ask, but Sasuke silenced him by placing his index finger and thumb on Naruto's chin. Sasuke tilted Naruto's head up, and slowly brought his face close. The distance between their lips shortened and soon disappeared, creating a light kiss between the two. Sasuke pulled away slowly and grabbed Naruto's hand, placing something in it. "Happy Birthday." He said softly.  
With this, Sasuke turned and left for his room. When the door was closed Naruto, still shocked from what just happened, opened his hand slowly to reveal a 'Hershey's' chocolate bar.


End file.
